Forever a Titan
by RedLion2
Summary: A certain speedster on the team reflects on the day's battle and her part in it. Not Teen Titans this is Nightwing's Titans team. Oneshot.


The Titans belong to DC Comics.

This is just a one-shot based on my favorite woman from the Titans, Jesse Quick. I have just recently begun reading and collecting the Titans comics, including the older Teen Titans teams, and Nightwing's team, the Outsiders. My husband is a huge comics fan, both DC and Marvel, and he's to blame for getting me started. If you can, please review. I'd really like to know what you think. I'd like to write a longer Titans story possibly if I can. Thanks! RedLion2

_Forever a Titan_

I stand at the edge of the water, hearing it lapping lightly at my feet. My feet. Feet that can dance on the air or move like light-speed bullets, depending on what I need. The wind is up, just a little, just enough to toss my blonde ponytail about my shoulders. It is peaceful now, and I feel all the tension from the day start to drain from me.

The fight hadn't lasted long; our reputation had preceded us and when we showed up, the bad guys started rethinking their decisions. And even though the scuffle wasn't too intense, there had been a scary moment for me. You wouldn't think that a speedster like myself would get into trouble, especially when the guys we were fighting weren't super-villains or anything, but one of them managed to trip me up and got a gun to my head. I completely froze. The guy had these wild, crazy amber eyes, and I couldn't look away. I couldn't even call out for help. That's how frightened I was.

I know the life of a super hero isn't easy. I've been in enough fights to know that bad things happen. People, my friends and teammates, get hurt. But until that moment, I'd never been in a position where I myself could see Death. All it would have taken was a twitch of the man's finger and I wouldn't be here.

But then a Batarang came from nowhere and knocked the gun away. Even as it fell, I couldn't move. I curse myself now for my lack of action; that in itself could've gotten me killed. I felt an arm go around me and heard quiet words in my ear: the voice of Tempest, my teammate and dear friend. He got me out of there, got me to come out of it. Or at least, he thought he had, because I'm still there, stuck powerless at the end of that gun.

There is a decision I must make now. Do I leave, or do I stay? Being a Titan means everything to me, maybe more than running my own company. But what if I freeze again? What if, because of my indecision, I cost a teammate a serious injury or even death?

I know I could never live with myself were that to happen. I love everyone on this team; sure, we fight and argue, but we're a family, and isn't that how families act every now and then? So what do I do? I stay on the team and hope that if another gun gets pulled on me I won't freak out? Even now my heart races, hard, at the thought of that gun.

"Jesse."

I jump and spin around, staring at the man I trust more than any other, the man who wears black and blue and leads the Titans with no fear. "Nightwing. You scared me," I accuse, but there is no accusation in my voice. He watches me for a moment.

"Are you okay? Really?" he asks, moving closer. I look down, away from his hidden blue eyes, yet knowing I escape nothing. Dick Grayson sees everything, even when you don't want him to.

"I'm not sure. I keep replaying it over and over." I look up at him. "I'm afraid I might freeze up again. If Tempest hadn't moved me away I might still be standing there." I'm ashamed to even admit it, to admit I am weak, but Nightwing is not a judge, not to me.

He moves until he is right in front of me, and one hand comes up to touch my cheek, just for a second. The gesture is sweet and somehow protective, and I smile, because I know that's what he wants me to do. Dick can be hard and cold and distant, secretive even, but he is a good man. He cares about his team. He cares about _me_.

"It was scary for you, Jesse. Every one of us has had a scary moment." His voice is quiet, deep, and gentle. I feel like I could wander inside it forever, content to never come out. "What you did was natural. Now you just have to decide if it's worth it."

I know what he's talking about. Super heroeing. Running around in a mask and costume, chasing bad guys. "Yes, it is. I love doing it. I love the Titans," I tell him and I think maybe he looks a little relieved.

"Good." Nightwing smiles then, and becomes excruciatingly handsome. My heart rams against my rib cage. There has never been any romantic feelings between us; I know his heart belongs to someone else, truly and completely, but it's at times like this that a part of me wants him for myself.

"Hey, what's up?" Arsenal approaches with Tempest in tow – the other two male members of the team. "Jesse, you alright?" Arsenal, Roy Harper, is the playboy on the team, red-haired and hot-headed, but a sweetheart in a pinch.

"I am now," I say, smiling, feeling a little more like myself. It's impossible to stay feeling blue when these three young men are with you.

Tempest smiles, and his deep purple eyes light up and shine. It's easy to see why Dolphin, his beautiful wife, fell for him. "Glad to hear that, Jesse. We need you on this team."

My heart swells with love for my teammates, my friends. Argent and Troia wander out to us, and now we are complete. Three women, three men: one big happy family. How could I ever leave them? And I am eternally grateful that they still want me, even though I failed today in battle.

For once you are a Titan, you are a Titan forever.

_Titans Together!_

Please let me know what you think. Thanks. RL2


End file.
